marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-10005)
, , | Relatives = Edie Lehnsherr (mother, deceased); Jakob Lehnsherr (father, deceased); | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = | Quotation = All my life, I've been at the mercy of men just following orders... Never again. | Speaker = Erik Lehnsherr | QuoteSource = X-Men: First Class (film) | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (formerly brown) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, former prisoner, government agent | Education = | Origin = mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = | First = | HistoryText = Erik Lehnsherr was a German mutant with the ability to manipulate metal. The Holocaust As a boy, Erik was forced to live in a death camp during the Holocaust. When first incarcerated with his family, Erik pulled apart a metal gate as he was separated from his parents. Seeing this, the Nazi collaborator and secret mutant Sebastian Shaw had Erik brought to him. He was fascinated by the boy's potential and attempted to get him to move a German coin. When this failed, he had his mother brought in, threatening to kill her if he couldn't succeed in moving the coin. When it didn't work, he shot the woman, causing Erik to tear apart the lab in horror. Shaw then tortured him over the next several years in an attempt to draw out the boy's mutant powers. Tracking Down Shaw Following the conclusion of World War II, Erik spent years trying to find Shaw and exact vengeance, murdering other Nazis along the way and keeping the coin as a reminder of what the man had done to him. He eventually tracked Shaw down to a small boat off the American coast during the height of the Cold War. His attempt at revenge was cut short when he was pummeled by Shaw's cohorts in his Hellfire Club, outnumbered and outclassed by their mastery of their mutant powers. Meeting Charles Xavier It was at this point that he met Charles Xavier and Raven Darkholme, who were present as help in a botched CIA attempt to capture Shaw, who was wanted for the murder of an American general. Forming the X-Men Together and with CIA support, Xavier and Erik gathered a team of young mutants to battle the Hellfire Club, who were attempting to start a nuclear war between the Soviet Union and the United States as part of a plot to eradicate non-mutant life on the planet and rule over the new world order. Xavier helped mutants master their powers at his mansion, including Erik. During this time, the two become close friends. However, Erik was still filled with hatred for Shaw and feared a mutant holocaust, despite Xavier's attempts to get him to let go of his dark emotions. Erik also motivated Mystique to become proud of her appearance, believing her desire to get rid of her blue skin was wrong. During a mission, Erik and Xavier captured the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, Emma Frost. Cuban Missile Crisis Ultimately, the team had to jump into action to prevent the Cuban Missile Crisis from causing World War III. The Hellfire Club was also present; they attempted to repel the CIA-sanctioned mutant team but were defeated. During the encounter, Erik confronted Shaw, who attempted to bring the troubled young man to his side with promises of a new, mutant world order. Erik deliberately stalled Shaw for a moment so he could use wires to remove his telepathy-blocking helmet, allowing Xavier to take control over Shaw's mind and keeping him in suspended animation. Erik's first instinct was to wear Shaw's helmet against the wishes of Xavier so he could block out his friend from his mind. Although he found he agreed with Shaw's goals of mutant prosperity, Erik refused to forgive him for what he did to his mother. Despite Xavier's pleas to be the better man, Erik killed Shaw by slowly sending the German coin through his brain. When the United States and the Soviet Union struck up a quick alliance to destroy the mutants that threatened them, Erik sent their missiles back at the fleet. Xavier tackled him and the two engaged in a fist fight, which distracted Erik long enough to prevent the missiles from killing those at sea. During a subsequent attempt by CIA officer MacTaggert to shoot Erik, one of the bullets he deflected struck Xavier in the lower back, permanently crippling him. Horrified at what had transpired, Erik bid farewell to his close friend, departing with Mystique and the remaining Hellfire Club members with the vow of overthrowing humankind in order to save mutants. Magneto He later broke Frost out of prison, declared himself Magneto, draped in a menacing costume with a repainted helmet and established his first Brotherhood of Mutants. The following year, Lehnsherr was implicated in the murder of John F. Kennedy, with the conspiracy theory being that, although Lee Harvey Oswald did fire the bullet, it was not meant to be fatal, and Magneto used his powers to make it fatal. Lehnsherr pleaded innocent, sparking the successful "Free Magneto" movement. Years later he briefly rejoined Xavier's side to meet Jean Grey, a child with unmatched psychic powers. She agreed to come to the Xavier Institute. Mutants Are The Future Magneto resurfaced at the turn of the new millennium. Seeing the parallels between Senator Kelly's hateful attempt at mutant registration and the early stages of the Holocaust, he kidnapped the senator. He tested a machine called the Mutation Device on Kelly, planning to mutate the leaders at the world summit on Ellis Island. It worked on Kelly, who used his powers to escape, though it later killed him. Magneto was seemingly unaware of its lethality. Since the machine required his magnetic abilities but was fatal to the user, he kidnapped Rogue and transferred his powers to her in an attempt to use her instead. He was stopped by Xavier's X-Men and jailed in a plastic federal prison. Mutants United William Stryker built Magneto's plastic prison and used a mind serum -- generated by his mutant son -- on Magneto to find out about Xavier's school and Cerebro. Mystique helped him escape after finding his location on a computer in Stryker's assistant's (Lady Deathstrike's) office. She injected one of the prison guards with liquid iron, and Magneto was able to use it to break out. He and Mystique teamed up with the X-Men to stop Stryker from using Cerebro to kill all the mutants in the world. Magneto managed to stop it, but then reversed it to kill all humans while Mystique disguised herself as William Stryker to convince his son to change their plan. Cerebro was then stopped by the X-Men. On his exit, Magneto ran into Stryker and brutally chained him to a wall at the foot of an exploding dam, which later resulted in Stryker's death. He and Mystique also took Xavier's former student Pyro to their side, whom he regarded as "a God among insects". Eradicating Homo Sapiens Magneto made his Brotherhood into a huge army to wage war on Worthington Labs, the company responsible for creating the cure for mutation. He also discovered that Jean Grey was alive, and confronted her with Xavier at her childhood house. He convinced her that Xavier had been controlling her to try and ensure her loyalty in the upcoming struggle, but this revelation caused Jean- now controlled by her alter-ego of 'Phoenix'- to kill the Professor, which visibly horrified Magneto. She then joined Magneto and his Brotherhood, Magneto resolving his commitment to eliminate the cure and help Jean reach her potential even as he mourned the loss of his old friend, stating that Xavier did more for mutantkind than anyone Magneto knew. Magneto traveled to San Francisco, tore the Golden Gate Bridge apart, and used it to connect the mainland with Alcatraz Island, where the source of the cure was being held. A battle ensued between the Brotherhood, the X-Men, and the United States military. When Jean Grey began tearing apart everything around her, Magneto looked up in horror at what he had unleashed. In the end, Magneto was "cured" by Beast and fled the island when Jean began to destroy it. Later, at a park in San Francisco, he used his hand and managed to slightly move a metal chess piece, suggesting that the cure was not permanent. Dark Forces Are Moving Shortly after returning from Japan, Logan was greeted by a restored Charles Xavier and a repowered Magneto, who informed him that a darkness was coming that could destroy their kind and that he was needed. | Powers = Magneto is a class four mutant:Callisto stated that he and Pyro were above class three, while Charles Xavier stated that Jean Grey was the only class five he ever met. Magneto seems to only be able to manipulate metal, not the entire electro-magnetic spectrum, and has been seen to be able to affect even non-ferrous metallic objects. Magneto's resistance to mental attack does not stem from his own natural powers but is technological in nature; the helmet he took from Sebastian Shaw contains some kind of a psychic shielding component, able to completely negate both the telepathic abilities of Charles Xavier, and also the illusion-casting abilities of Mastermind. Magnetism: Magneto is capable of mentally affecting magnetic fields, this allows him to perform various and powerful techniques. He is shown in X-Men First Class to be able to easily move small metallic objects, deflecting bullets, and later on being capable of turning a massive satellite, lifting an entire submarine, and redirecting multiple missiles. In the original X-Men films Magneto has been shown to easily catch the X-Jet and in the Third movie he moves a whole bridge. It is revealed in X-Men First Class that prior to meeting and training with Charles Xavier, Eric used anger to utilize his abilities, and thus couldn't perform to his full potential, however, it should be noted he was able to move a massive anchor and take down an entire ship while still using his ability through anger. But once Charles helped Eric realize he still had good memories and his control was better when he was between rage and serenity Eric, and later Magneto, truly began to control his mutant power. | Abilities = See Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = Normal human male | Weaknesses = If he is in an area with no metal, Magneto is almost completely helpless | Equipment = Magneto's Helmet protects him from psychic attacks. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Magneto is portrayed by Sir Ian McKellen in X-Men, X2, X-Men: The Last Stand, and The Wolverine. Michael Fassbender portrays a younger Magneto in X-Men: First Class. Brett Morris and Bill Milner portray the character as a child in X-Men and X-Men: First Class respectively. Both McKellen and Fassbender are set to reprise their roles as Magneto for the upcoming X-Men: Days of Future Past. | Trivia = }} Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Flight Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Jewish Category:Magnus Family Category:Mutant Cure Depowered Category:Class Four Mutants